


When Love goes on...

by TreasuredHopes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cliche, Drama, F/M, Memories, One-Shot, Regrets, Romance, Souvenir, Texte ré-écrit, Texte écrit pour un défi, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasuredHopes/pseuds/TreasuredHopes
Summary: «Sakura se remémore de nombreux souvenirs. Leur première rencontre, leur première sortie, leur premier baiser. Bien que ses souvenirs soient loin et probablement en train de s'effacer, son amour grandit toujours plus fort. Ses souvenirs lui donnent envie de continuer à vivre, malgré cette partie de son cœur disparu.»





	When Love goes on...

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot que j'ai écrit il y a plusieurs année. Je l'ai ''ré-écrit'' mais en gardant l'original. J'ai seulement changer quelques mots et arranger quelque phrases. Je ne voulais pas trop le modifier (honnêtement, je trouve que ça n'aurait servi à rien et j'aurais senti que je renierais mes anciens écrits.) Alors désolé s'il est nul ou s'il manque d'élément, mon style d'écriture à bien change depuis ce temps.
> 
> J'avais écrit ce One-Shot pour un concours, dont le thème était d'écrire un texte ''Cliché.''  
> en nous basant sur cette citation: «Le verbe aimer n'est beau qu'au présent, car au passé il fait pleurer et au futur il fait rêver.»

 

 

De délicates larmes perlaient les yeux de la jeune femme, alors que les cicatrices semblaient enfin arrêter de s'additionner. Ses yeux rouges et gonflés prouvaient la douleur qui rongeait cruellement son cœur encore si jeune. Anéantie par son inaccessible amour, elle s'efforçait de croire que tout cela n'était pas réel. Son cœur lui faisait mal, son âme lui faisait mal, sa tête lui faisait mal, ses doigts autrefois entremêlés au siens lui faisaient mal. Tout ce qui lui rappelait sa présence la torturait de façon si brutale. Par conséquent, elle endurait. Garder la tête haute face à cette dure réalité était difficile, mais pas impossible. Les souvenirs qui inondaient chaque recoin de sa tête demeuraient intacts et pesants. Ceux-ci encadraient ses pensées. Elle les visionnait en boucle vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. C'était sa raison de vivre, son encouragement à avancer. Les jours passaient et ses amis essayaient toujours de lui remonter le moral. Elle avait toujours se sourire faussement heureux imprimé sur les lèvres et ce regard aveuglé par le passé.

La vie avait renié cet être et, en le reniant, elle l'avait mise dans le même panier. Sans sa présence, sa vie était condamnée à la douleur. Solitaire, elle n'avait que ses souvenirs. Leur première rencontre, leur premier regard, leurs premières paroles, leur premier rendez-vous, leurs premiers sourires... leur premier baiser... La totale évolution de leur amour et tous les obstacles qu'ils avaient dû surmonter, toutes les barrières qu'ils avaient dû traverser avec tant de misère. Ils s'égaraient souvent dans les champs de leurs promesses. Les fleurs et les plants de leur amour y grandissaient si vite. Ils étaient ivres de bien-être qui les aidait à pousser. 

Le premier regard. C'était à cet instant précis que son cœur avait chaviré. Ses beaux yeux noirs l'avaient prise dans leur profondeur. Elle était incapable de s'en détacher. Elle était sa prisonnière et l'était toujours restée. Il l'avait automatiquement capturée. Elle l'avait suivi de son plein gré et avait été enchaînée à son cœur rempli de tendresse. 

Les larmes jaillirent, mais elle sourit lorsqu'elle se remémora ce moment.

 

* * *

 

«― Ex-excuses-moi, fit la jeune fille en baissant la tête, embarrassée. 

― Oh, ce n'est rien, répondit une charmante voix masculine.»

Au son aimable de sa voix, elle releva la tête. Un jeune homme était face à elle. Ses yeux noirs l'observaient puis l'emprisonna. Un coup de foudre. Son cœur s'était mit à battre à tout rompre et elle senti ses joues devenir rouges. La chaleur lui montait jusqu'au cerveau et y brûlait quelques cellules au passage. Les cellules de sa résistance et de sa méfiance étaient parmi elles. Elle était tombé amoureuse de lui entièrement.

 

* * *

 

Cette journée là, quelque chose avait été ajouté à sa vie. Ce quelque chose était plus fort que tout. C'était ce qui rendrait sa vie toute rose. Elle ne voyait plus les problèmes qui l'entouraient. Avec lui, elle vivait au jour le jour, main dans la main, toujours prête à tout. Leur amour était née d'un accident. Elle travaillait de soir dans un restaurant bien banal et elle avait renversé un peu de jus au raisins sur lui. Elle n'aurait pu expliquer la malaise qui l'avait envahi à ce moment-là. Néanmoins, la douceur de son regard et la clémence de ses mots lui avait retiré toute crainte. Malgré tout les clients qui se moquaient d'elle, il était la seule personne qu'elle vu à cet instant.

Les jours continuaient à avancer et elle ne l'avait pas revu. Par contre, son âme tout entier lui appartenait. Elle n'avait plus de concentration au travail, elle n'écoutait plus quand on lui parlait. Elle n'était plus là mentalement. Elle était à cent pour-cent certaine que ce dernier l'avait oublié. Bien sûr, pourquoi ce serait-il préoccupé d'elle? Elle n'était que servante quand un restaurant qu'il avait fréquenté une seul fois, non? Toutefois, à sa plus grande surpris, elle n'était trompée. Une semaine plus tard, il était revenu et lui avait demandé une sortie. Elle avait pensé que c'était impossible. Cette demande avait été la première demande de rendez-vous en tête à tête de sa vie. Et elle ne l'oublierait jamais...

 

* * *

 

La jeune femme était assise au comptoir et notait quelques trucs dans son cahier de note. Elle y inscrivait son horaire de travail pour la semaine qui allait suivre. Soudain, une main se déposa sur son épaule. Surprise, elle leva brusquement la tête et tourna les yeux vers la personne en croyant qu'il s'agissait de sa patronne. Elle eu un hoquet et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Ce n'était pas sa patronne, bien au contraire. C'était le garçon qui la faisait rêver depuis ce fameux jour.

«― Bonjour, dit-il alors, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.»

Il n'avait aucunement besoin de lui faire de sourire charmeur, elle avait déjà craquée. Elle ne fit qu'un signe de tête, embarrassée. Sa voix sembla muette à se moment. Encore une fois, elle senti la chaleur s'emparer d'elle, elle rougissait. Elle aimait ce sentiment. Le ressentiment de son cœur qui bondissait sans relâche dans sa poitrine. Ce sentiment s'appelait l'amour. Un deuxième coup de foudre. La seconde rencontre de deux âmes-sœurs.

«―  Dis, je me demandais si tu étais libre un de ces soirs.»

«Si je suis libre un de ces soirs?», se répéta-t-il, n'étant pas certaine d'avoir bien entendue. Bien sûr qu'elle serait libre pour lui. Le garçon qui l'empêchait de pensée correctement et qui lui faisait perdre toute lucidité l'invitait à sortir un soir. Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle avant de lui répondre, en espérant articuler de façon compréhensible. 

«― M-moi? Je, oh, euh... j'-j'ai...»

Il sourit. Elle rougissait encore plus. Elle avait l'air d'une vraie idiote. Elle rit, gênée.

«―  Je... je n'ai rien de prévu, articula-t-elle très rapidement avant de bégayer à nouveau.

―  Ça te dirait d'aller au cinéma ou un truc comme ça? lui demanda-t-il ensuite, éblouissant.

Un petit pétillement brûlant se créa en elle. Elle craquait encore plus. Elle se croyait aux abords d'une crise cardiaque.  Elle sourit, ''comme une timbrée'' se définit-elle. 

«― Oh, euh... j'aimerais bien.

― Génial!»

Il lui sourit à nouveau, puis sorti son téléphone.

«- Quel est ton adresse?»

La rose lui donna timidement son adresse. Il prit celle-ci en note sur son portable puis la pris en photo, sans qu'elle s'en rendre compte. Il lui demanda ensuite son numéro de téléphone, qu'elle lui donna sans hésitation. Elle prit ensuite le sien. 

Le reste de la journée c'était passé dans une tranquillité plaisante et soutenue.

 

* * *

 

Elle se rappelait, il l'avait invité au cinéma. Il avait été voir un romantique film d'amour, parce que c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait écouter. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassé le premier soir. Ce rendez-vous n'avait été qu'amical, sans contacte physique. Elle était gênée et il l'a rendait folle de lui en lui souriant et en lui parlait avec sa douce voix. Les rendez-vous s'ensuivirent et en devinrent des rencarts.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et elle eut la nausée. Son corps réagissait tout seul, elle avait perdue le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle était prise dans les souvenirs de sa vie ruinée. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de ne plus penser à cela, mais c'était trop difficile. Elle éprouvait beaucoup trop de regrets à son égard. Aux égards de tous, en fait. Les regrets étaient venus à engendrer les nombreux et douloureux problèmes qui émergeaient de son amour entièrement fichu. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle se sentait tellement désolée. Elle n'avait qu'une personne à protéger et elle n'avait pas su le faire. Elle l'avait laissé partir de la pire manière qui soit.

Le soir de leur premier baiser avait été le plus beau rêve éveillé qu'elle avait fait. Ses mains pâles et chaudes avait prit s visage entre elles et l'avait levé vers lui. Ses lèvres, il les avait déposées sur les siennes de la manière la plus délicate. Elle était aux anges. Elle vivait sur un petit nuage à ce moment-là. Peut-être n'était-il passé assez gros? Elle était tombé de ce dernier quelques mois plus tard. Elle s'en rappellerait toujours. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il lui disait.

 

* * *

 

 Ils étaient à leur cinquième sortie et ils étaient toujours aussi timide l'un envers l'autre. Il l'attendrissait à chaque touché. Elle était toute à lui. Elle était complètement amoureuse de lui et personne ne pouvait lui en dissuader. Ils étaient rendus à l'étape où elle allait chez lui. Elle était timidement assise sur son canapé. Ils étaient seuls. Ses parents étaient partis à une soirée et son frère travaillait de soir dans un bistro-bar. Elle ne pouvait expliquer le mal aise, rempli de bien être, qu'elle ressentait.

«―  Tu m'as l'air pensive, remarqua son amour, en s'asseyant près d'elle. Est-ce que ça va?

― Oh, euh, oui. Je ne pensais pas. J'étais juste relaxe.

― D'accord. Tu me rassures.»

Il s'approcha légèrement d'elle. Son pouls augmenta la cadence. Elle craignais qu'il s'en aperçoive. Elle se mit à respirer de façon étrange, rapide et fort. C'était pleinement probable qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Cela était bien trop voyant et prévisible de sa part. Dur de maîtriser ses émotions, et cela, elle le savait. Lui, il trouvait cela mignon. Il lui disait fréquemment. 

Il passa son bras autour de son cou et enfuit sa tête dans celui-ci. Elle en eut d'énormes frissons. Des frissons de bien-être. Des frissons profond de confort qui émanaient de lui. Elle était si bien.

«―  Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.»

Ces trois mots furent la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Elle sentait qu'elle allait exploser de bonheur. La douceur de ses lèvres sur son oreille provoqua un tressaillement dans tout son corps. Elle ne pu empêcher un sourire embarrassé de s'imprégner sur son visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était encore mieux que tout les films d'amour qu'elle avait visionnés. Il l'aimait comme elle l'aimait. 

«―  Je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est un peu tôt. Je comprendrai si tu n'éprouves pas encore ce sentiment pour moi, prononça-t-il quelque secondes après, en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

― Je-je l'éprouve, affirma-t-elle, plus heureuse que jamais.»

 

Voire, elle était plus embarrassée que jamais. Ses joues rosâtres et son bégaiement étaient des preuves décisives. Elle était si confuse et charmée. Soudain, elle sentit ses lèvres bifurquer vers sa joue pour terminer leur chemin sur ses lèvres. C'était son premier baiser. Elle n'avait aucune expérience et elle craignait qu'il n'apprécie pas. Elle ne fit que le laisser faire, en ayant peur de faire mal les choses. Lorsqu'il recula, elle s'inquiéta de sa réaction  
 

* * *

 

Cette fois-là, elle s'était inquiétée pour rien.  Il lui avait sourit encore et l'avait embrassé à nouveau en lui empoignant la tête entre ses mains comme s'il avait peur qu'elle le repousse. 

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, puis finit par terre. Elle ne baissa pas la tête et regarda toujours devant elle. Elle ne devait plus regarder en arrière. Il n'était plus là. «Le verbe aimer n'est beau qu'au présent, car au passé il fait pleurer et au futur il fait rêver.» Cette citation était si véridique et significative. Elle rêvait de lui avant même d'être sa petite-amie et lorsqu'elle se mit à sortir avec lui, elle était la fille la plus heureuse au moins, pour finalement le pleurer et le regretter. Aucune autre proverbe ne pourrait aussi bien définir leur amour.

La jeune femme disait à tout le monde qu'elle allait bien, mais des vertiges et son angoisse trahissaient ses dires. Elle angoissait à la simple idée de prononcer son nom. Elle était ébranlée à la simple vue d'une image de lui. Comment ses amis pouvaient-ils croire qu'elle était correcte? Elle souffrait et elle était incapable de le nier. La pression était bien trop lourde pour elle et incompréhensible pour les autres.

Elle se souvenait de la première fois où elle avait rencontré ses parents. Tout deux étaient dotés d'une sympathie exceptionnelle. Ils l'avaient acceptés tout de suite dans leur famille, comme si elle l'avait toujours été. Elle en était tellement émerveillée. 

  
 

* * *

 

«― Papa, maman, je vous présent Sakura.

― Oh bonsoir, ma belle. Je suis vraiment très enchantée de te rencontre! s'exclama joyeusement sa mère en lui tendant la main, qu'elle prit.

― Enchanté, dit ensuite son père en lui accordant un léger sourire amical.

― Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous rencontrer.»

Sa mère lui accorder toujours son magnifique sourire. La rose était plus qu'heureuse. Par contre, ils ne purent échangés plus de mots qu'elle se fit tirer hors de la salle.

«― Qu'y a-t-il, Sasuke? lui demanda-t-elle, peu sûre d'elle.

Elle avait peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

«― Les présentations sont faites, maintenant je te veux juste pour moi.»

Il lui vola un petit bisou, qu'elle lui reprit. Leur situation était devenu bien plus intime et elle était beaucoup moins mal à l'aise en sa présence. Elle avait enfin prit sa place à ses côtés et elle adorait cela. Ses amis ne riaient plus d'elle puisqu'elle était encore célibataire à son âge. Elles la jalousaient plutôt.

 

«― Tu me promets de toujours être là pour moi? le questionna-t-il avant de lui voler un autre baiser.

― Je te le promet. Tu es mon tout. Ne doute jamais de mes sentiments.

 

 

* * *

  


Il lui avait promit de toujours être là pour elle. Elle pleurait. Un main se déposa sur son épaule, elle se tourna vers cette personne. C'était Naruto, la seule personne qui savait la comprendre. Le meilleur ami de son amour. Elle plaqua sa tête contre son épaule et continua de pleurer de chaudes larmes. Il l'a laissa faire. Elle n'était pas un fardeau pour lui. 

«― Pleure Sakura, je ne te jugerai jamais pour ça, la réconforta-t-il. 

― Merci, Naruto. Merci d'être là. je suis tellement faible.

― Tu n'es pas faible, Sakura. Arrêtes de croire ça.»

Le ton de sa voix prouvait que ses mots étaient sincères. Elle s'accrocha un peu plus à lui.

«―Tout est de ma faute! sanglota-t-elle, incapable de le contrôler.

― Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ne dis pas ça...

― C'est de ma faute et je le sais.

― Arrête Sakura. C'était un accident.»

Non. C'était de sa faute. Elle ne voulait pas croire le contraire. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Une journée, ils ne s'étaient pas vus, parce qu'il avait un entretient d'embauche et elle, elle travaillait au restaurant. Lorsqu'elle avait terminé son quart d'heure. Elle était sorti. Habituellement, il allait la chercher après son shift, mais ce soir-là, il était occupée et n'avait pas pu y aller. Elle avait donc commencé à marcher seule sur le trottoir tranquillement jusqu'à chez elle. Elle avait tellement hâte d'arriver. Elle avait hâte d'aller le voir et lui demander comme s'était passé sa journée. Elle avait hâte de le serrer dans ses bras et le couvrir de baisers. Cependant, cela n'arriva plus jamais...

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura sorti du restaurant où elle travaillait à l'époque. Le soleil était couché. Puisqu'elle se rendait seule chez elle ce soir-là, elle prit son iPod puis commença à partir les rues lentement. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se presser, bien qu'elle avait hâte d'arriver chez elle. Sa seule et unique raison de vivre n'était pas disponible à cet heure-ci de toute façon. Elle relaxait en écoutant de la musique. Elle traversa plusieurs rues et tourna plusieurs coins. Elle arriva ensuite à une intersection. Au lieu de regarder de chaque côté de la rue comme elle devait le faire, elle regardait son iPod pour changer de musique en oubliant complètement de le faire. Voilà ce qui avait été le pire oublie de sa vie... Elle traversa la rue. 

Par-dessus sa musique, elle entendu un effroyable crissement de pneus. Elle se retourna aussitôt et reconnu directement la voiture. Elle ne pu y croire. Elle se dit qu'il arriverait à mettre les freins à temps, comme dans tout les bons films d'action. Par contre, la voiture en décida autrement. En voulant l'éviter, il avait foncé dans le poteau de l'intersection brutalement.

 

* * *

 

 

C'était de sa faute. Si elle avait vérifier chaque côtés de la rue avant de traverser. Cela avait causé la mort de son amour. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Elle se traita de tout les noms possibles et jura contre elle-même. «Vérifier si tout est correct avant de traverser la rue est la première chose qu'on apprend dans notre putain de vie!» se cracha-t-elle mentalement. 

«― Sakura, veux-tu rentrer?

― Je crois que ce serait mieux.»

Elle regarda une dernière fois sa tombe. Son nom y était écrit en lettre d'or. Il était décédé à l'âge de dix-sept ans. Un accident de voiture en voulant éviter de heurter sa petite-amie. «Je lui ai causé la mort. Je suis la coupable. La seule coupable.»

Elle se remit à penser... à ses funérailles.

 

* * *

 

Ses yeux étaient enflés tellement elle avait pleuré. Elle était debout devant lui. Son corps éternellement endormi reposait dans un cercueil. Il avait été réellement endommagé. Le choc avait été intense. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. C'était impossible. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi eux? Les gens ont tendance à croire que les autres n'arrive qu'aux autres avant que cela ne tombe sur eux.

Elle essayait de demeurer forte devant lui. Son amour était sans doute et sans crainte. Elle l'aimait et cela n'avait jamais changé. Elle déposa une fleur sur son torse et se dit une nouvelle fois que c'était juste une mauvaise blague. Elle perdait sa raison de vivre.

Elle s'approcha de lui. Ses larmes commencèrent à couler et son cœur battait de manière incohérente. Elle avait envie de tout briser, de revenir en arrière, de tout recommencer, d'attendre avant de traverser cette foutue rue... Son corps ne tenait plus droit, elle avait des vertiges. Elle se plia en deux et pleura encore et encore. Elle sentait les regards des autres sur moi. Elle criait. C'était impossible. Non. C'était impossible. L'hystérie s'empara d'elle. Elle devint le pantin de son propre cœur.

 

* * *

 

«― Sakura, tu viens? fit la voix de Naruto plus loin derrière.

Elle se tourna vers lui et fit un semblant de sourire. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la tombe et fit une prière en son honneur. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sasuke lui avait fait la promesse de toujours être là pour elle. Il avait dit qu'il l'a protégerait toujours. Elle l'avait toujours cru et y croirait toujours. À ce moment-là, il devait être en train de l'observer. Il serait dorénavant son ange gardien. Elle avait espoir de le revoir après sa mort, lorsqu'elle serait plus vieille... Elle pensera toujours à lui... Elle pouvait sentir sa présence près d'elle. Il sera éternellement là, dans le vent...

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaires et/ou un petit Kudo ♥  
> (même si vous n'avez pas de compte :3 ça fait toujours super plaisir :3)


End file.
